Guest of the sky
by Kaori Ryuusei
Summary: Cagalli merasakan tubuhnya melayang ringan. Terpaan angin mengelus lembut wajahnya. Cagalli mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Setengah sadar ia melihat warna biru di kejauhan/ Bad Summary... Author tetap, nama berbeda.


**Guest of the sky**

**Disclaimer : Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny milik Sunrise dan Bandai serta Melody (APM) hanya khayalanku menjadikan mereka milikku. **

**Summary : Cagalli, putri planet Dreine, harus melakukan perjalanan menuju Bumi. Awalnya, ia pergi untuk mencari jejak-jejak sang ayah. Namun ia tak tahu, nasibnya akan berubah setelah ia menapakkan kakinya di muka Bumi.**

**Pairings : pokoknya banyak.**

**Prologue**

_KEPAK-kepak sayap itu…_

Cagalli merasakan tubuhnya melayang ringan. Terpaan angin mengelus lembut wajahnya.

_Athrun…?_

Cagalli mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Setengah sadar ia melihat warna biru di kejauhan.

_Laut? Aku…di mana?_

Cagalli memejamkan matanya lagi, berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, Mimpi yang aneh. Ia ingin segera bangun. Namun ia tetap merasakan dirinya melayang bebas.

Cagalli membuka matanya kembali…dan tersenyum.

_Aku…terbang!_

xXx

**Ruang kendali DESS (Dreine Exclusive Space Ship)  
100.000 km menuju orbit bumi**

Hening.

"_Hibernating system deactivated_!"

Sebuah suara robot lalu…

"_Awakening crews on entire level systems_"

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis 16 tahun melangkah menuju ruang kendali. Sambil menguap, ia menatap keluar jendela. Rambut blonde panjangnya yang tebal membingkai muka indah dan mimic yang menggemaskan. Sejenak ia membiasakan diri dengan cahaya-cahaya yang telah lama di pisahkan dari alam mimpinya yang kelabu. Ia memperhatikan tombol-tombol _automatic pilot_ dengan takjub.

"sudah berapa lama…?'

"Cagalli…"

Gadis tadi menoleh. Matanya membulat ketika menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Bibir mungilnya menyinggungkan senyum.

"Kakak!"

Cagalli menyebrangi ruangan dan langsung menubruk kira yamato, kakak satu-satunya yang kini berusia 20 tahun dan langsung menghujaninya dengan pelukan.

"Aaaawww…" kira yang tidak menyangka sambutan adiknya akan sebrutal itu, jatuh menggelinding dengan sukses, dengan tubuh Cagalli menimpanya.

"Ahahahaha…" Cagalli tertawa renyah, "Sudah lama sekali aku tak memelukmu, Kak!"

Kira terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya, "Uhuk…Ya, ya, ya, adik kecilku, sekarang kamu bukan lagi balita empat tahun yang terakhir kali aku gendong sebelum kita berhibernasi…"

"Huuu…jangan memanggilku adik manis…!" Ucap Cagalli jengkel. "…dan Kakak pun sudah menjadi sebesar ini!" Sambung Cagalli sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya, ya. Dan kamu tahu? beratmu benar-benar lumayan sekarang!" Kira menyingkirkantubuh Cagalli dan mencoba berdiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, baju siapa itu yang kamu pakai?"

Cagalli menunduk dan memerhatikan gaun biru muda dengan renda biru putih yang manis, yang kini membalut tubuhnya, " Kenapa? Jelek?"

"Tidak, manis sekali," kira tersenyum dan pipinya merona.

" Ini baju dari lucas! cantik sekali!"

"lucas?" Tanya kira, terkejut, "Seperti apa dia sekarang? Dulu rasanya ia masih sebayaku."

"Memang, sekarang umurnya 19," Jawab Cagalli.

"Kurasa ia akan menggantikan tugas paman….sebagai kepala staf di sini?"

"Memang ada apa dengan Paman Raww?" Tanya kira khawatir. Semenjak dulu Paman Raww adalah kepala staf yang selalu membantu keluarga mereka, juga ketika mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke bumi. Sebelum mereka berhibernasi, Paman Raww memang sudah tua, 50 tahun, dan ia membawa serta lucas keponakannya.

"Paman Raww menderita penyakit lamanya. Pegal-pegal di sekitar pinggang. Istilah buminya… apa itu namanya?"

"Encok!"

"Ya! Encok !"

"Siapa yang encok?" Sebuah suara berat menimpali perkataan Cagalli.

Cagalli dan Kira sentak mendongak, di depan pintu berdiri seorang tua berbadan gempal, berambut tebal memutih, dan berwajah ceria. Mirip dengan colonel sanders, icon salah satu restoran cepat saji paling terkenal di bumi yamg pernah Cagalli dan Kira lihat saat mengakses info melalui satelit.

"Paman Raww!" Pekik Cagalli. Mereka menghambur ke arah Paman Raww dan memeluknya.

"Aduh," Paman Raww membalas memeluk mereka walaupun badannya sempat terhuyung ke belakang akibat serangan mendadak duo tuan dan nona mudanya tadi, "Kalian ini sudah sebesar ini tapi masih bertingkah sepert balita!"

"Paman apa kabar?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Kudengar, Paman tidak mengurus kami lagi?" Timpal Kira murung.

Paman tertawa, "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Lagipula kan ada lucas yang akan membantu kaliandalam berbagai hal!"

"Oya, dimana lucas?" Tanya kira.

"Di belakang, sedang sibuk mengurus keperluan yang akan kalian bawa ke Bumi nanti."

"Bumi. Aah…berapa lama lagi kita sampai Paman?" Cagalli menggelanyut manja.

"Hmm…" Paman Raww melirik ke panel mini-moni-tor di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "32 jam lagi kita sampai. Tepatnya, 32 jam 4 menit dan 45 detik."

Cagalli tersenyum, "Berarti sekarang aku boleh bermain bersama kak lucas dan kira?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di ambang pintu.

"Mama!" Cagalli segera memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan ke arah ruang kendali. Parasnya cantik, tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Ratu felya.

"Ratu," Sapa Paman Raww.

"Raww le kluese, apa kabar?" Balas ratu sambil mengangguk.

"Anak-anak!" Sahut Ratu, "Selama sisa perjalanan ini Raww akan mengajarkan kalan tentang tata cara tinggal di Bumi."

"Apa? Belajar?" Kedua anak tadi langsung protes bersama.

Paman Raww terkekeh, "Tak usah terlalu khawatir, anak-anak. Paman yakin kalian masih hapal beberapa poin yang telah di ajarkan guru kalian selama di Dreine. Bahasa kalian pun sudah cukup lancar. Aku tinggal mengajarkan beberapa _up-date_ saja pada kalian."

"U_p-date_?" Tanya Cagalli, bingung.

Ratu felya tertawa, "Kalian ini kan sudah jadi remaja. Apa kalian tidak ingin memiliki kehidupan layaknya remaja di Bumi?"

TBC

Hallo para senpai...^-^

Ini adalah fic pertamaku di gundam seed/destiny…aku suka banget sama anime yang satu ini. Awalnya tak sengaja aku nonton di salah satu tv swasta…saat ngeliat cagalli, aku langsung jatuh cinta sama tokoh yang satu ini. Gadis tomboy dan keras ini memiliki harapan yang besar dalam mengakhiri peperangan dengan caranya seniri, dia selalu ingin merasa berguna dan bisa membantu orang lain, sekalipun dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan mamapu melakukan itu sendiri. Memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi dan keberanian yang luar biasa untuk seorang gadis seusianya, kurang peduli pada penampilan, tapi karna itulah yang lebih menguatkan karakternya sebagai seorang putri. Namun seiring perkembangannya, cagalli terlihat lebih pendiam dan bijak, namun percaya diri dan kecerobohannya tidak ada yang berubah. Apalagi serelah hubungannya dengan Athrun Zala. ..seperti princess and prince.

Jadi fic ini mewakili kecintaanku pada cagalli...

Meskipun agak sedikit lebay mungkin…tapi aku harap para senpai bersedia **RnR**…

thangk's a lot to miss melody…and my prince Athrun zala…

masih ingat cherry Blassome, yupz. Itulah aku yang kembali dengan nama yang baru dan juga kemampuan yang baru, thanks yg udah ngasih tau caranya to add, maaf aku ngga cantumin nama karna aku lupa….

Gomen…

Mohon repyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…


End file.
